The present invention relates to a torsional vibration damper in which a first inertial ring is arranged at least in part radially on the outside of an inner ring and is bonded to it by an intermediate ring of rubber.
Such a torsional vibration damper is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,267, corresponding to Federal Republic of Germany Patent 36 38 097. In that damper, the intermediate ring is arranged in the radial space between the inertial (or flywheel) ring and the inner ring and bonded with those rings only in the region of surfaces which lie radially opposite each other.